Terepy
Oh hey. Didn’t see you there. It’s your best friend, Terepy Pipes. Back at it again, recording live from paradise. So, uh…I don’t really know when, or how I got here, I was a little distracted. Here’s a picture of me being distracted while a universe was birthing before me. Anyway, I’ve seen better. So, a quick updated for the fans, the followers, the deceased friends and family. Uh…Still sad, I’m workin’ on it. Turns out, Canland does not have prozac. I’m still waiting for my girl, Vaska, to come back from the war. I’m hanging out with my friends Stick, Tree, and Dirt. Turns out my incapability to express genuine emotions alienated everybody who was dear to me– LET’S TALK ROMANCE!!! So, I heard through the grapevines, and also by living with them for about three years, that Kanyon and Ross stand next to each other on trees. Karat and Ddh, don’t really stand next to each other. I haven’t seen them stand next to each other in a l- IN EIGHTEEN MINUTES. Anyway, this concludes my let’s play of SGRUB. All in all, 7/10 game. All my friends died. 7/10. MAKE SURE YOU LIKE, COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE!!! Terepy is a sinner. Not much is known about her by Keys but that. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Sinner.